


If my wishes came true, it would've been you

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Você está em uma festa e você vê ela antes que ela veja você. Isso já aconteceu antes e certamente vai acontecer de novo.
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 3





	If my wishes came true, it would've been you

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Então ouvir Folklore me trouxe de volta todos os meus swiftgron feels, e essa fic é o resultado disso.  
> Pov em segunda pessoa direcionado a Taylor.

Você está em uma festa e você vê ela antes que ela veja você. 

Isso já aconteceu antes e certamente vai acontecer de novo. 

Essa é a vida que você escolheu. 

Os amigos que sabem sobre o que vocês tiveram evitam convidar vocês duas para os mesmos eventos. Mas a maioria não sabe. Não realmente. Tudo que eles tem são fofocas e rumores. 

Por causa da sua profissão, por causa dos meios em que vocês circulam você vai passar a vida aleatoriamente vendo ela. Ainda assim vem como um baque toda vez. 

Ela olha para você, como se puxada pelo seu olhar. Ela parece surpresa por um momento, aí ela sorri incerta e você anda até ela. 

Você a cumprimenta como se ela fosse uma antiga amiga. Mas você não a abraça como se ela fosse uma antiga amiga. Abraça-la seria arriscado demais. Abraça-la seria demais para você. 

Vocês falam casualmente sobre o que vocês tem feito. Ela gesticula e seu olhar desliza pelas mãos dela parando na aliança no seu dedo. 

Você nem nota o fotógrafo se aproximando para pedir por uma pose de vocês juntas. Você dá a ele o que ele quer. E você sorri para a foto mas o seu sorriso não alcança os seus olhos. 

Alguém chama o nome dela. 

“Te vejo depois ?” ela pergunta antes de andar para longe. 

Você assente com a sua cabeça. Querendo ou não você vai vê-la de novo. Querendo ou não isso vai acontecer e continuar acontecendo. 

Você se lembra quando ela pediu para ser sua esposa, havia mil motivos para dizer não, e apenas um motivo para dizer sim. 

Você assiste ela partir. 

E você gostaria de ter dito sim. 


End file.
